Procès!
by Fikufa
Summary: Attention Spoiler! Orihara Izaya arrêté pour meurtre hier soir. Son procès se déroulera dans deux jours. Un appel à témoin pour ou contre l'accusé est demandé par le procureur et l'avocat. Appeler le 06... Quand Shizuo lut ces phrases, il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir. Réellement? L'asticot s'était fait attraper! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...pas du tout même!


Procès!

_**Orihara Izaya arrêté pour meurtre hier soir. Son procès se déroulera dans deux jours. Un appel à témoin pour ou contre l'accusé est demandé par le procureur et l'avocat.**_

_**Appeler le 06...**_

Quand Shizuo lut ces phrases, il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir. Réellement? L'asticot s'était fait attraper?! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...pas du tout même! C'était louche... de plus pour meurtre! Non, il y avait un truc. Shizuo sentait toujours quand Izaya préparait quelque chose et là, ça puait. De cette nouvelle dans le journal tout Ikebukuro eu un nom à la bouche ce matin: Orihara Izaya

Et cela énerva considérablement le blond qui détruisait panneaux et autres choses urbaines à chaque fois que ses oreilles entendaient, malencontreusement, le nom de son ennemi juré. Tom ne réussit pas à avoir un centime de la mâtiné! Son garde du corps lançait avec adresse ''les clients''. Il fut tellement désespéré qu'il congédia Shizuo en lui demandant de rentrer chez lui et de se détendre. Il parti alors en direction de son appartement en s'excusant. Mais rester à la maison en sachant que l'asticot préparait quelque chose le rendait fou. Et il n'avait pas envi de détruire son chez-soi. Il sortit une cigarette puis décida que si il devait détruire un endroit, ce serait l'appartement de l'autre. Arrivé là-bas, la scène lui parut irréelle. Le halle de l'appartement d'Izaya remplit de policier avec gant et tout le tralala. Foutu asticot! Il ne pouvait même pas se défouler! Avant de se retourner, une jeune policière l'interpella avec gentillesse pour savoir si il était une connaissance d'Orihara. Violemment, il lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce nom et parti précipitamment en se retenant pour aller exploser plus loin. Ce fut une bande de jeune idiot vantard qui en assuma les conséquences...

-Tout ça est absurde!hurla enfin Shizuo à Celty qui venait de finir une course.

-_Je suis d'accord. Cette histoire est étrange. De plus Shinra dit que ce n'est pas son style de tuer une personne de cette manière._

En effet,une balle dans la tête ça ne lui allait pas. Ce n'était pas lui! De plus, on ne savait pas qui était la victime, aucune information. Rien! Le seul qui aurait pu savoir...même en d'autre circonstance était bel et bien l'informateur accusé. Shizuo soupira en passant sa main derrière sa tête. Quand il se coucha, il n'avait pas décidé si oui ou non il irai témoigner. Car c'était peut-être jouer le jeu de l'autre. Et ça, cela lui était insupportable! Il s'endormit bien vite cependant, son esprit perdu dans de drôle de rêves / cauchemars. Celui-ci s'était pourtant alarmé le jour où le procès eu lieu. Kadota,sa petite troupe, Shinra et bien d'autre y était allés. Shizuo,lui, avait préféré le Russian Sushi avec Celty(évidemment elle ne peut y aller) pour voir le procès à la chaîne d'actualité locale. D'ailleurs, depuis quand cette chaîne passait des procès? Et en direct en plus! Peut-importe, le procès commença...

De cette première journée, on pouvait retenir le nombre impressionnant de personne qui était venu ''contre'' l'accusé. Le plus surprenant, c'était l'opposition par rapport à eux. Personne, personne n'était venu pour défendre Izaya à part son avocat. Pas même ses sœurs qu'on apercevait dans le camps adverse. Le visage de l'informateur était souriant,confiant et même...amusé? Rien que voir sa tête dans le petit écran, le blond serrait ses poings. D'innombrable personnes passaient à répondre aux questions du procureur puis de l'avocat. Il était édifiant de voir tout ces gens sortir de l'ombre pour poignarder Izaya. Celui-ci rit quelque fois à ce qu'il entendait, prenant des mines à la fois boudeuses et triomphantes. Mais jamais, il ne semblait réellement inquiet et encore moins surpris par ce qui se passait. On aurait dit un show télévisé, où il était un invité d'honneur qui fallait amusé et distraire par cette foule. Il eu tellement de monde, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent vers vingt-et-une heure pour dire que la séance reprendrai demain.

Ce lendemain, les choses devenaient plus intéressante. A la barre, témoignait Namie dont le nom n'était pas divulgué.

-Namie-san, vous êtes la secrétaire de monsieur Orihara-san n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Avec un salaire,disons...plus que suffisant pour ne pas citer le chiffre. J'ai raison?

-En effet.

-Hum...vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. Mais dites moi pour quel véritable raison ce montant vous est distribué?

-Véritable raison? Je fais aussi son ménage, sa cuisine et autres. Est-ce cela que vous vouliez savoir?

-Oui... vous êtes donc, sa compagne? Demanda avec incertitude le procureur.

Shizuo fit une grimace, il ne pensait pas que l'autre pouvait avoir une compagne. Il le voyait mal rentrer à la maison, donner son manteau à la fille avant de l'embrasser et lui raconter sa journée. Non, il l'imaginait très mal! Et la réponse de Namie lui donna raison.

-Pas du tout. Dit-elle sereine. Nous avons un rapport purement professionnel. Je permet de vous le confirmer par ma position dans ce procès.

-Cela est vrai. Et je vous demande pourquoi!

-Car c'est un type odieux et malsain. Il passe des heures a concocter des choses suspectes et parle des gens comme s'ils étaient des jouets.

-Je n'ajouterai rien de plus à cela. Merci pour votre témoignage.

-Si la défense veut poser des questions... Ajouta le juge.

L'avocat regardait son client d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci dit non de la tête.

-Je n'ai aucune question a posé à cette personne monsieur.

-Continuons alors s'il vous plaît.

La seconde personne de la journée fut Masaomi Kida. Il témoignait sur la relation d'Izaya avec les colors-gangs. Plus précisément ceux qu'il avait fait, à lui et à Saki Majikami. Il oublia par contre de se désigner ancien chef et fit comme si il n'avait était qu'un gamin emporté par le groupe. Les questions du procureur n'étaient pas vraiment utile dans le récit de Kida, il ne faisait que mettre en valeur le coté manipulateur et sadique de l'informateur. L'avocat avait quand a lui,une mine réjouie. Il se leva pour aller posait une question au jeune garçon comme si cela avait trotter dans sa tête depuis longtemps.

-Est-ce bien mon client qui a demandé à la jeune fille de vous accoster?

-Oui. Répondu Masaomi sans comprendre le pourquoi de cette question..

-Donc c'est grâce à lui que votre couple s'est formé? Lança l'avocat avec un large sourire.

-Euh...je... Kida était perturbé car il n'avait pas totalement tord. Peut-être oui...

-Eh bien pourquoi lui en vouloir alors?

La caméra se focalisa sur le visage de l'accusé qui riait de cette vérité. Celty déclara de suite que l'avocat était bon. Shizuo secoua positivement la tête. Arrivé à faire de l'asticot un cupidon, il fallait osé!

- Car c'est un manipulateur dangereux! Et qu'il nous a manipulait pour nous voir souffrir!

- Vraiment? D'après ce que vous avez dit, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il essayait d'arranger la situation pourtant. Deux gangs qui s'opposent,un informateur qui doit faire son travail et vous! Il vous a donner des informations sans rien en retour. Je dirai même qu'il vous protégeait!

-Ah oui? Alors expliquais-moi, au moment où Saki s'est fait enlever; pourquoi le téléphone d'Izaya ne répondait pas à ce moment précis!

-Mon client n'est qu'un simple humain! Il arrive à tout le monde de n'avoir plus de batterie. D'aller sous la douche ou je ne sais quoi encore. A votre parole, on dirait qu'il est...presque un Dieu!Permettais moi de vous signaler que, si mon client n'était pas humain, il ne serait sans doute pas là aujourd'hui!

Kida s'était fait avoir. Et il l'avait mal. De plus, Saki n'avait pas voulu témoigner et donc, ne pourrait pas relever le drame de son récit. Il sortit énervé quand l'avocat l'y invita. Simon entra pour apporter une collation et en profitait pour demander comment ça se passait. Dans l'écran on voyait l'informateur esquire un sourire à Masaomi qui se dirigeait vers Mikado et Anri inquiets.

- Énervant! Déclara le blond en s'étirant.

-_Et instructif! _Ajouta la Dullahan.

Passa ensuite un couple de vielles personnes. Ils l'accusaient d'avoir fait suicidé leur fille. Mais l'avocat, en pleine forme, mit en valeur le fait qu'un suicide ne pouvait être commis par quelqu'un. Que cela s'appelait un meurtre sinon. A cette instant, Shizuo fit la remarque pertinente qu'on avait pas encore parlé du pourquoi de ce procès. Simon réagis alors en admettant que tout ça ne devait être qu'une diversion. Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, alors qu'allait à la barre Shinra Kishitani. Celty fit signe à Shizuo pour qu'il regarde. Elle le trouvais bien à l'image. Il remettait ses lunettes pour ensuite saluer Izaya avec un sourire. Le brun lui rendit son salut avant que le procureur ne commence sa question. Et la réponse dura,dura... il n'arrêtait pas de parler, donner des anecdotes, fit remarquer des points qu'il trouvait important. A force, le procureur du le couper pour ne pas ennuyer les jurés. Celty se sentait confuse de se qui se passer car Shizuo râlait. Et il y avait de quoi! Les anecdotes parlaient surtout des années lycées où son nom fut évidemment inclus. Izaya baillait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de son ennemi juré, et cela fit lever de rage le blond. Il le faisait exprès le salaud! Il eu l'envi folle d'y aller pour le tabasser. Heureusement Simon et Celty l'arrêtèrent, lui proposant de faire une pose cigarette plutôt. Il accepta, les nerfs à vifs. Entra ensuite Erika Karisawa. Arrivée à la barre,elle se mit à rire. Un rire étouffé qu'elle essayait de cacher sans succès. Le procureur un peu inquiet de cette contraction de muscle lui demanda pourquoi elle riait.

-Pour rien. Enfin...c'est à cause de ce que je viens d'entendre. Ça me comble de joie!

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Cela avance les propos de ma thèse. Surtout avec l'épisode de la rencontre!

-Votre thèse? Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Oui! Mais c'est assez délicat de l'exprimer devant tant de monde...

-Ne soyez pas timide. Si vous pensez cela important parlez donc.

Erika commençait à se tortiller sur place, un sourire au lèvre. Kadota,lui, cachait son visage dans ses mains. Alors que Walker et Sabuso en faisaient de même.

-Faites que Shizuo ne regarde pas la télé... Pria Kyohei en chuchotant de désespoir.

-Si c'est le cas, qu'il ne se défoule pas sur ma voiture.. Ajouta son ami de gauche.

- Pardonnez la d'avance pour ses pensées.. Soupira celui de droite.

Izaya posait ses coudes sur la table, ses yeux attentif fixés la témoin. Erika, lui avait lancé des regards comme si elle attendait son approbation. Elle se mit à chuchoter quelque chose alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

-Pardon? Demanda le procureur penché sur elle. Pourriez-vous vous exprimer plus fort.

-Shizuo est seme et Izaya uke! J'en suis plus que persuadée!

Le procureur la regardait avec incompréhension. Et ce n'était pas le seul! Toute ou presque la salle avait lancé un ''ehhh!'' interrogative. Erika soupira de ce manque de culture et s'exprima mieux pour se faire comprendre.

-Ils sont amants!

Un fou rire éclata dans le silence de cette révélation. Izaya ne pouvait s'arrêter et serrait son ventre de douleur. Alors commença un brouhaha de chuchotement dans l'assemblé. Celty et Simon derrière le petit écran s'était regardé exprimant leur contentement mutuel. Il étaient heureux que Shizuo n'aie rien vu,ni entendu.

-Silence! Exigea le juge exaspéré par la tournure de ce procès. Et s'il-vous-plaît Monsieur, calmer votre client!

Mais celui-ci n'y arrivait pas. Son avocat demanda alors une pause qui fut accordée avec lassitude par le juge. Il avait fallu une demie-heure à Izaya pour se calmer à peu près. Cependant, dès qu'il se remit à sa place, cela lui reprenait. C'était pire même! On cru que la suite allait être reporté à demain, mais au dernier moment, le brun se remit de cette information.

-En êtes vous certaines? Avait repris le procureur.

-Je ne peux vous le confirmer à cent pour cent... Cependant ça expliquerai pourquoi on ne voit que très rarement la fin de leur combat! Oh oui... ils se mettent à l'abri des regards pour... enfin, vous comprenez? Elle se mit à rigoler.

-Je pense que tout le monde comprend...

Là, Izaya avait un regard noir. Il chuchota vivement quelque chose à l'oreille de son avocat avant que celui-ci secoua positivement la tête. Il reprit ensuite une attitude décontractée.

-Et puis le fait que Shizuo court après Izaya est logique! C'est dû à son coup de foudre qu'il essaye de refouler! Son corps ne peut se retenir! Le témoignage d'avant confirme d'avantage cette thèse. Et puis...

-Bien. D'accord. Je crois que ça ira Karisawa-san. Je vais laisser la place à mon confrère... Dit il désespéré sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir d'elle.

-Merci bien! Donc, pour quelle raison votre thèse a débuté?

-Hum... Je ne me souviens plus très bien. C'était à la période des meurtres de l'éventreur je pense...

-Avez-vous des preuves matériels de ce que vous dites? Non? Il ne la laissa pas répondre. Donc, cette thèse provient de votre fantasme personnel. Cependant si vous avez raison, et je ne demande pas mieux pour vous, je demande alors où est Heiwajima Shizuo. Un témoin aussi important devrait être ici!

-Je suis d'accord avec vous! Mais ça doit pas être évident pour lui...

-Je vous remercie de votre aide.

Le suivant fut Kadota qui était encore tout honteux des paroles de son amie. Et à la surprise générale, les questions de l'avocat furent sur le rapport devenu ambiguë des deux ennemi. Shizuo venait de revenir de sa pose cigarette et demanda à Celty s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Elle lui répondit négativement plus vite que son ombre. Un peu trop au goût du blond qui s'asseyait pour voir le prochain témoin qui n'était autre qu'une petite Orihara. Mairu montait à la barre avec amusement. Elle sautillait presque.

-Vous nous avez demandé que votre sœur ne témoigne pas. Pourquoi?

-Parce que nous avons voix commune. Et d'ailleurs notre témoignage ne sera pas long. Donc pas d'interruption! Pour commencer, nous témoignons contre notre frère pour gagner du temps. On passe avant ceux de la défense c'est plus pratique. Ensuite, Izani est bel et bien un enfoiré de première et on préférerait qu'il passe plus de temps devant l'ordi car il fait moins de connerie. Par ailleurs, pour la relation qu'il entretient avec Shizuo, c'est probable. Ce serait drôle même. Non, cool! On pourrait voir plus souvent...la personne qu'on adore! Et oui, faites témoigner Shizuo. Voilà, fini! Maintenant on y va Kururi, l'émission sur Yuhei commence dans dix minutes. Vite!

Elle se mit à courir, rejoint par sa sœur à la sortie du tribunal. Izaya avait souri. Shizuo, lui, regarda la télé avec ahurissement. Comment ça, sa relation avec l'asticot?! Il lança un regard surpris à Celty. Elle avoua récalcitrante les paroles qui s'étaient dites, sans pour autant désigner la coupable.

_- Désolé. Mais, je pense que personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce qui se passe! Essaya-t-elle pour le réconforter plus que pour le calmer._

Rien. Rien dans l'esprit de Shizuo ne l'avait préparé à ça. Sa colère fut ravageuse et Simon eu du mal à le sortir du restaurant. Il avait massacré la pauvre télé avec la table basse maintenant coupée en deux. Il se dirigea nette vers le tribunal. Son cerveau grillé. Comment ça amant! Il fallait mettre les choses au clair et rapidement! Sans penser qu'il pouvait foncer dans la gueule du loup, il avait fait son choix. Sa marche devenait course sous le coucher du soleil, alors que sa colère se calmait à force de courir comme un fou dans la ville. Devant le tribunal, il eu le souffle court. Il entra, se nommant à un policier inquiet. Celui-ci alla prévenir ses supérieurs. Cependant le cerveau de Shizuo reprenait vie, le mettant en stresse. Une femme à la taille un peu trop fine, en tailleur sombre, arriva à son niveau. Elle sourit avant de formuler sa question qu'elle avait du répéter des années entières.

-Vous venez témoigner pour l'attaque ou la défense?

Dans la salle du procès, une ombre se déplaça pour chuchoter un message à l'avocat de l'accusé. Izaya ennuyé, s'avançait vers la barre quand celui-ci se leva précipitamment.

-Il reste encore un témoin! Hurla l'avocat.

L'informateur se retourna un sourire au lèvre en voyant l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

-Tu es en retard Shizu-chan. J'ai presque cru que tu n'allai pas venir!

-Tais-toi espèce de...

-Nous sommes dans un tribunal. Coupa le juge avant que le mot de trop ne sorte. Veuillez-vous présenter à la barre pour prendre la parole!

L'avocat s'empressa de chercher Shizuo par le bras, en donnant un regard interrogatif à son client.

Izaya qui venait de se rasseoir à sa place, satisfait, ouvris grand les yeux en comprenant le pourquoi de cette interrogation.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, Heiwajima Shizuo. Présentait avec incompréhension l'avocat. Hum...vous venez témoigner pour la défense, n'est-ce pas?

-Et alors? Ça vous dérange on dirait. Dit-il avec énervement.

- Non, mais c'est assez surprenant. D'après les autres témoignage, vous êtes ennemi. Pourquoi le défendre alors?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas coupable à l'accusation qu'on lui porte. C'est tout.

Izaya le regardait complètement désemparer. C'était tellement surprenant! Voir Shizu-chan le défendre, c'était inédit et tellement amusant!

-C'est logique. Mais pourquoi cela? Étiez-vous avec l'accusé ce soir là?

Un petit bruit incongru se fit entendre dans l'assemblé.

-Avant de répondre, je vais mettre les choses au clair! Je n'ai pas de rapport avec l'asticot! Et je ne sais pas quel soir le sois-disant meurtre a était commis.

-Le...le sois-disant? Je suis désolé... votre réponse est assez étrange.

-Comme ce procès. Rétorqua vivement Shizuo.

L'avocat était sceptique. Le voyant perdre ses moyen Izaya se levait avant de déclarer.

-Dis donc Shizu-chan, tu es là pour me défendre non? Pas par pour brisez mon avocat. Dit-il un sourire malsain au lèvres.

-On t'as pas sonné toi! Si tu reparles une fois, je t' explose! Hurla Shizuo en se levant.

-Messieurs veuillez cesser immédiatement! Ou j'arrête cette séance! Déclara le juge en tapant de son marteau.

-J'ai peur, j'ai peur! Ricana l'informateur.

-IZAAYAA!

La barre se fendit devant la force du blond. Il l'a lança sur Izaya, qui l'évitait, alors que l'assemblé se mettaient à l'abri. L'avocat avait juste eu le temps de ne pas recevoir l'objet, pour déclarer avec fureur.

- Tentative de meurtre sur mon client! Je demande qu'on arrête cet homme!

-Cet animal! Avait ajouté en rigolant Izaya.

De nombreux policiers s'étaient jetés sur Shizuo tentant de le maintenir. D'autres avaient amené l'informateur hors du tribunal en passant par la foule en délire. Quand le blond commença à ne plus voir son ennemi de toujours, il hurla son nom avec détermination, se débattant pour aller vers lui. Le sale asticot l'avait énervé exprès pour qu'il perde son contrôle. Et maintenant? Il était menotté. Et le pire n'est pas qu'on l'amenait en prison, mais qu'il y allait avec et dans le camion de l'autre! Shizuo menacé de son regard l'informateur, assis juste devant lui. Un gardien refermait la porte sous l'œil approbatif d'Izaya qui le suivait. Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Fixant toujours l'autre d'un regard de tueur.

-Monsieur l'agent, on n'est obligé de le mettre dans le même véhicule que moi? Il n'en existe pas un pour les animaux féroces?

Le garde assez effrayé des deux hommes, préféra ne pas répondre. Shizuo n'avais pas réagis à la provocation alors que le camion venait de démarrer. Izaya soupira du silence qui s'était installé. Menotté lui aussi, il observait ses menottes essayant de produire des reflets sur le visage de son compagnon de voyage. Aucune réponse quant il réussi enfin. Shizuo avait le regard dans le vide. Le brun commençait à perdre patience. Il risqua un appel en se rapprochant de lui. Rien... Il bougea sa main devant son visage. Rien... Un agacement certain s'empara de son corps qui tapotait du pied. Puis, une idée.

-Ah...C'est dommage, ton frère devait passer à Ikebukuro cette semaine. Tu ne pourras pas le voir... Un sourcil se fronça accompagné d'un poing serré. En plus, j'ai du mettre mes sœurs au courant contre un petit service. J'espère qu'elles ne l'embêterons pas trop...

-La ferme! Grogna Shizuo, ses poings près à goûter le visage rieur de son interlocuteur.

-Attention Shizu-chan, on va croire que tu t'évades si tu brises tes chaînes! Ahahah!

Shizuo s'était tant retenu qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il leva son poing pour aller l'enfoncer sur la tête de l'asticot. Mais au lieux de ça, une jolie bosse était apparue à l'extérieur du camion blindé. Le gardien osa demander le calme quand soudain le véhicule bascula. Secoué, le pauvre gardien, qui entendait des coups de feu, prit l'initiative d'entrouvrir une porte pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte s'était refermé après qu'il soit sorti sur ordre de son supérieur. Shizuo releva la tête. Près de lui Izaya se tenait crispé, ses cheveux chatouillant les narines du blond.

-Tu m'écrases Shizu-chan... avait doucement murmuré le brun.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu aimes ta position?

-Hein?

Le blond essaya de se relever quand le camion tangua de l'autre coté, faisant tomber Izaya sur Shizuo qui avait perdu l'équilibre.

-Fait chier! C'est quoi le problème là?

-Se faire attaquer? Tu en as l'habitude pourtant. Rigola Izaya en étant maintenant assis sur Shizuo.

-Dégage!

-Je profite d'abord,. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je suis en position de force physiquement. Mais tu as l'air gêné dis donc, ne me dis pas qu'une certaine théorie est vrai tout de même?

-Tu plaisante là? Je te déteste!

-Ahaha... et moi aussi, pas d'inquiétude sur ce sujet. Mais enfin de compte, ce procès a était très sympa. Je me suis bien amusé.

Shizuo prit les menottes de l'autre, les levèrent doucement afin de pousser son possesseur. Celui-ci le regarda mauvais.

-T'es pas du tout en position de force, compris! Et avant que je t'écrase, je veux avoir des explications!

-Hum... c'est cruel, Shizu-chan penses toujours que tout est de ma faute...

-Mais parce que c'est le cas!

-Ah! C'est faux. Je n'est jamais prévu la théorie de Karisawa.

-C'est elle qui a eu cette idée?!

-Je suis déçu...Tu ne regardait pas le procès à la télévision?

-S...si mais tu m'énervais tellement que j'ai du faire une pause... J'y crois pas... mais d'où ça lui est venu cette affreuse idée?!

-Fantasme féminin voyons. Bref, si tu pouvais signer là?

Shizuo encore choqué, prenait le papier avec un stylo, que venait de sortir de sa poche Izaya, sans le vouloir vraiment. Il y était inscris une sorte de contrat stipulant que le blond devait laisser trois jours de repos dans Ikebukuro, après sa sortie de prison, à l'informateur. Après un léger haussement de sourcils, son corps se reprit, déchira le bout de papier et écrasa le stylo en toisant son ennemi qui rigolait.

- Sale asticot! T'avais prévu depuis le début que j'irais en prison avec toi! Hurla Shizuo en le prenant au col, son regard dans celui du brun.

-Tu compte m'embrasser? Lança avidement Izaya.

L'effet fut direct. Il le lâcha immédiatement, surpris plus que gêné.

-Arrête avec ça!

-Pourquoi le devrais-je? Tu réagis tellement bien! Je vais d'ailleurs remercier Karisawa pour ses idées.

-Arrête ou je t'assure que tu vas le payer!

-Vraiment?

Leur défit visuel durait quelques secondes interminables. Avant que, malicieusement, Izaya s'approcha du blond. Shizuo eu un accès de recul, pourtant il s'approchait de lui. Le brun ennuyé reculait. Le véhicule était en train de se balancer vers l'avant, avant de se remettre à peu près stable.

-Ça commence à bien faire... Il me prenne pour de la marchandise ou quoi? Transporter le camion dans les airs n'est pas très ingénieux...

-Dans les airs...? Tu plaisantes là!

Shizuo ouvrit précipitamment la porte avant de la refermer aussi vite. Il avait pu distinguer un pont, en dessous de lui cependant. Mal à l'aise, il cassa ses chaînes pour se sentir mettre de ses mouvements. Il rouvrit ensuite la porte pour voir ce qui les tenaient. Un hélicoptère avec aimant géant. Qui les détachait?! C'était une blague!

-Izaya tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et de suite!

-Ne sois pas inquiet, avec ton corps tu as plus de chance de survivre si il nous lâche.

-Ben tant mieux parce que c'est ce qu'il font!

-Eh?

Izaya sentit son corps se soulever mais retoucha le sol très rapidement. Ils les avaient lâché sur un pont, en équilibre. Le camion tanguait et les deux se précipitèrent pour faire contre poids avec leur corps.

-Fait chier!Fait chier!Fait chier! Izaya trouve une solution est vite pour qu'je te tue ensuite!

-Ahahah... Tu crois que c'est la bonne façon de me le demander?

Shizuo lui lança un regard inédit au yeux du brun. Il y avait toujours cette hargneuse haine mais avec une lueur de peur enfantine. Après avoir soupiré, Izaya se laissa tomber par terre. Le poids serrait le même de toute façon.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Shizu-chan... D'abord tu viens me défendre et maintenant ça? Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire te perturberais à ce point. Ça va au delà de mes espérances...

-La ferme ou je te jette du camion!

-Tu seras accusé de meurtre alors? Amusant, mais pas très utile pour ta situation...

Le blond se laissa lui aussi tombé. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre les secours. L'asticot l'avait piégé pour une raison inconnue, et avoir l'histoire le ferait enrager. Cependant, y avait-il autre chose à faire? Après s'être ébouriffé les cheveux, il demanda avec politesse de lui raconter ce qu'était ce procès. Izaya lui répondit négativement la première fois. Mais comme Shizuo en s'énervant déstabilisait le véhicule, il dû se soumettre péniblement à sa requête.

- Pour que tu comprennes... Des nouveaux mafieux qui venait de s'installer ont voulu que je leur appartienne, en étant leur seul informateur. Évidement, cela est impossible puisque j'aime tous les humains. J'ai pris la décision de les expulser d'Ikebukuro, et pour cela j'ai fait l'appât avec se procès. Et en même temps aller en prison me servait de refuge le temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Ça t' iras?

-Et moi dans l'histoire?

- Pour Shizu-chan, il fallait que tu essayes de me tuer pour être ici avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me servir de boucliers contre les balles et que tu meures en même temps. Sourit avec sadisme en le disant.

- Continu avant que je t'éclates...

-J'ai fini malheureusement. Déclara le brun en haussant les épaules.

-C'est faux. Tu aurais pu aller te réfugier autre pars te connaissant. Il y a une raison pour la prison pas vrai?

-Tu es vraiment un monstre Shizu-chan... Comment ton cerveau d'animal peut comprendre cela?

Izaya avait encore était surpris, et cela le distrayait tellement. Ils étaient assis l'un à côtés de l'autre et pour la première fois, ils avaient eu une conversation. Quand l'informateur s'en rendit compte il sourit avec écœurement.

-Alors? J'attends... Dit Shizuo en le réveillant de ses pensés.

-Hum... Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir? Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes...

-J'en ai déjà un en face de moi.

-Et que feras tu si je ne te le dis pas? Suggéra-t-il avec défiance.

-Je te poursuivrais même en prison pour mettre un terme à ton plan! Lui répondit Shizuo en souriant.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça...

_**Affaire Orihara: Les membres d'une famille de yakusa du sud ont été arrêtés pendant l'enlèvement du véhicule qui transporté Orihara Izaya et Heiwajima Shizuo se rendant en prison. Le rapport de police stipule la mort du chef de la famille ainsi que de nombreux blessés des deux côtés. Les deux prisonniers ont pu être secouru le lendemain vers les dix heures du mation. ''On les a trouvé endormis, bel et bien vivant, sans blessures apparentes.'', nous a rapporté le chef de l'équipe de sauvetage. Orihara-san, après son fastidieux procès a était jugé coupable de manipulation envers de nombreuses personnes. Quant à Heiwajima-san, il a plaidé coupable pour sa tentative de meurtre. Cependant, après une semaine seulement, ils ont été libéré, hier, pour ''bonne conduite'' comme a déclaré le directeur de la prison...**_

-Kyaa! Gémit Erika en lisant le journal du matin.

-Je ne préfère pas comprendre le pourquoi de ce bruit... Exprima avec dégoût Walker.

- Cela devait être horrible pour que le directeur les jettent après une semaine seulement. Dit Kadota en lançant le journal un peu plus loin.

-Peut-être dormaient-ils dans la même cellule! Oh oui! Et...

-Ça suffit! Hurla Walker,mettant la main devant la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elle se débat avec vitalité pour s'exprimer faisant tomber quelques manga par-ci par là. Mais voyant que c'est peine perdue, elle s'assagit en pensant à ce qui avait pu arriver dans la prison.

-Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le raconter, l'écrire. Je vois déjà des scènes... De la jalousie...leurs cellules l'une devant l'autre... ils se protègent mutuellement tout en essayant de se tuer...des méchant mafieux...

-Elle est repartie là? Interrogeait Sabuso.

- Je crois bien... Lui répondit Kadota qui soupirait en voyant un panneaux stop s'envolait à quelques mètres de la voiture. Ceux là aussi sont reparti, et avec plus de détermination qu'avant on dirait...

-Si seulement on pouvait savoir! Hurlait Erika complètement désespéré en entendant la voix de Shizuo qui hurlait une fois encore: '' IZAAYAAA! ''


End file.
